Percabeth Drabbles AZ
by The Mysterious Dreamer
Summary: Random drabbles,following lives of Percabeth. Rated T now,but "might" be M later    Enjoy.
1. A First Meeting

_Laughing._

_Running._

_Screams of Joy._

This is what it was currently like for Percy Jackson as he was taking a stroll through the park,passing by a group of kids playing with each other and just having plain old fun.

Seeing the sight,Percy remembered what his childhood was like (which in his case,was definitely anything but normal). He remembered one time when his mom told him that when he was born,the doctors had took him to the health room to make sure he was healthy. They had to get a needle for him to take a shot,so the doctors went out to get it. And even though they were gone for a few seconds,they came back in a found Percy was surrounded by piles of ripped up piece of paper-which happened to be his birth information.

Many other events occurred with that,being similar and all,but one of the most extraordinary events that happened to him was when he was still around a young age.

~_Flashback_~

_He was at a play ground,playing around and such,and after a while he noticed a man standing in the area,heavily clothed in a bronze-yellowish,heavy coat (even though he was little,with the hot temperature that was blazing outside,how the man could stand wearing that,Percy had no idea),big boots,long,yet baggy,but still covering pants,and a hat that covered most of his face . But,when Percy squinted,he could have sworn that he saw that the man had only had _one_ eye._

_ Percy blinked,astonished at such a sight. He quickly looked around,seeing if any of the other kids or adults there would notice too,but no one showed no signs of amazement,confusion,or even possible fear. But,the weirder thing that happened was that when Percy turned back around to see he man,he was gone._

_ Percy was indeed confused. But,he then became a bit frustrated when he tried to tell his mom,teachers, and friend's about it,and no one believed him._

_ And so,every day,until he was around five,Percy always looked for the man,to see if he could prove he was not lying,whenever he went to that playground. But every time he searched,his finding was unsuccessful._

_~Flashback Ends_~

Percy smiled at the memory, it being pretty humorous to him at his current age of 17. But,Percy was so lost in thought,that he bumped into someone and suddenly heard a _Thump! _Of what seemed like books and papers, along with a low,but audible mumble of , "Ow...". And,it seemed to be a female voice.

Percy looked up and saw a girl who looked to be of his age,his complexion, his...his...beautiful sight.

She was wearing a light pink t-shirt with a collar. The shirt had a number "1" on it in a darker pink color,and a picture of a cat in the same pink coloring underneath. She also had on a charm bracelet and an owl necklace on,which seemed to have a owl with eyes on it that were so intent,that they would bore into you if you stared for too long. Her pants were skinny black jeans with a a diamond like material forming around her thigh area to make a heart. She also had on a pair of sandals.

But when he looked at her face, he practically lost all willpower there. She had curly,clean golden curls that were in a messy ponytail,which made her still seem cute. She had what seemed to be smooth round cheeks,a plump,yet small set of blush-pink lips,and the cutest nose. But was most dazzling was her eyes. As soon as you looked at them,they seemed to hypnotize you. They were quite gray,to begin with,but they were just a regular gray. They were a stormy gray,so stormy,it really did seem like said thing to describe. They seemed so calming and angelic right now,but Percy had a feeling that if she got mad that would be gray orbs of fierce fury.

And that is what made that girl seem so...perfect in his eyes.

Percy quickly noticed that some books were on the ground,so he picked them up,along with a few sheets of paper on the ground he found,grabbed the girl's hand,and brought them all up on their feet.

"I am so sorry," Percy begun,handing the stuff to her, " I didn't see where I was going."

"Oh,um,it's okay. I know you didn't mean it." The girl replied in a sweet,reassuring tone.

Percy smiled. "Well,I guess I'll let you be on your way Ms...?"

"Annabeth."

"Hm,that's a nice name. Mines is Percy."

"That's a nice name too."

"Yeah...well,it was nice to meet you,hope to see you around." Then Percy started to walk past Annabeth.

"Wait!" Annabeth called after Percy. He looked back,having a puzzled look on his face,as if asking "What?"

"Um,I want to give you this,before you go." Annabeth got a pencil from her pocket,scribbled something on one of the papers she had,and handed it to Percy.

Percy looked it over,but all he saw were a bunch of numbers. But then he realized that it was Annabeth's numbers. A slow blush creeping across Percy's face.

"I thought we could maybe...you know...talk sometime." Annabeth asked,looking down,as if shy.

"Umm...sure. I'll,call you later then." Percy said,smiling.

"Great." Annabeth said, "See yah." Then,she turned around and walked off,hips swaying to her own beat and passing by the park of playing children.

Percy looked over the number in his hand. He smiled,the thought of hearing that Annabeth-girl's voice again now stuck in his head.

_Maybe I should start thinking more often,_ Percy thought with a smirk as he continued his stroll through that park,going on home to prepare his phone fr a certain call to someone in particular.

**Well,I hope you guys like this first installment! I will try to update at least once a week,so that is something to look forward too! Please review,those things make my day,or at least subscribe or favorite or whatever!Love you all's,see you later!**

**~ Brianna T.**


	2. Best Friends

"Don't worry Perce,things are gonna go fine."

Grover was currently helping Percy get situated for his place to guard the flag for his team's "Capture the Flag" game. But it wasn't the fact that Percy had to defend his team's flag (Athena,Poseidon,Hermes) against the opposing team (Aphrodite,Ares,and Hephaestus) that scared him [the thought of fighting Aphrodite's kids didn't mind him much]/ It was the fact that he and _Annabeth_ were taking the post of guarding the flag. And considering the fact that Percy had a major crush on Annabeth so bad that it caused a..."reaction" to go off in his pants when he was around her, the situation of having to be next to her for a long time made that worse.

"I don't know G-man. I mean,you know how much I like Annabeth." Percy replied as he pulled our Riptide, in pen form,of course.

"But, what does that have to do with anything?" Grover asked as he passed Percy his helmet."I would've been thrilled to be next to, let's say, Juniper, since she was my crush. I mean, if we weren't a couple already."

"I'm just worried I'll do or say something I'll regret to her."

"Look,just stay cool, and you'll be fine." Grover ten gave Percy a reassuring slap on the back, along with a smile.

Then,there was a rustling in the bushes. Percy and Grover turned around,expecting to see Annabeth, but instead saw a smiling Juniper.

Grover proceeded to give her a hug, then he mouthed to Percy "Good luck", and he and Juniper waved a goodbye to Percy.

Percy decided to sit on the ground for a while, since he was just waiting for Annabeth. As he did,he heaved a depressing sigh.

After 5 minutes, Percy heard a rustle in the bushes, and this time, it was Annabeth.

She was wearing her Camp Half Blood orange T-shirt and shorts, but her armor was covering it up. She had her bronze knife in one hand, shield in the other. And her blond hair was in that usual,messy ponytail.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy greeted with a smile.

"Hey Percy. Chiron says the game has finally begun." Annabeth informed as she sat down on the ground.

"Okay." Percy followed her actions.

That is when they sat in a bit of awkward silence. And with no one around trying to get the flag floating in the wind behind them, it was boring, which didn't help their ADHD at all. But eventually,the sound was becoming more peaceful and comfortable to the two than "awkward".

It was like this for about 20 more minutes when it started to get colder. Percy noted this quickly and was grateful for the jacket he had on right now. But, he also noticed that unlike him, Annabeth didn't have a jacket on and was shivering, pretty hard. Percy could tell that Annabeth was trying to hide it though. Percy started to unzip his jacket and said,

"Um, Annabeth."

"Yes?" she replied,starting to hold her arms.

"Do you want to take my jacket?" By now Percy had his jacket off and was trying to pas it to her.

"No thanks Percy, I-I'll manage." Annabeth shivered.

"I insist."

"Seaweed Brain..."

Percy was still holding his jacket out to her, but she still wouldn't take it. And now, Annabeth was shivering quite violently.

"Annabeth, your taking my jacket."

"Percy,I am not."

Percy knew better than to start a total argument with Annabeth, since he knew that in the end, Annabeth would be freezing her ass off and eventually getting hypothermia while he would be wearing the jacket in disappointment,not saying a word. But, like most boys **( AN: No offense boys^^')** , Percy said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, why don't we both share the jacket." Percy started to blush. "And, you know...cuddle."

Annabeth just looked at Percy like he was a big, hairy spider (and that is saying a lot), yet did not say a word. Instead she scooted over next to him, but kept her head looking down as if she was shy. Percy wrapped the side of the jacket closer to her around her,along with his arm. Both were blushing and looked anywhere but at each other,acting shy and all, but still none said a word, nor complained the least bit.

After another ten minutes, still no one came after the flag, which was fine to Percy and Annabeth. They were now hugging each other,as if for more warmth.

Percy was still blushing from contact. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him, as if he was enduring much more of this moment as he could. Suddenly, he felt something warm (and partially wet) kiss his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw it was Annabeth's lips kissing him.

As she pulled back, Percy had that goofy smile of his plastered on his face. Annabeth smiled back at him.

"What was that for, Wise Girl?" Percy asked,slightly amused.

"Let's just say that it was a...'best friend' kiss." Annabeth confirmed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Percy sighed contently at Annabeth.

_ You are gonna be the death of me one day..._

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys,I was surprisingly extra lazy to not sub,it it till now. But still,hope you will follow this story through. I know it was a corny chapter,let alone a corny ending,but I just wanted to update for you guys. Plus, I wanted to get chapter 2 (for letter B) out of the way so I could hopefully make one for see by at least Saturday for letter C to be (of course) Christmas!:D Hopefully, I won't be playing with my presents for long,or honoring the birth of Jesus with family and such.**

**Still enjoy this chapter if you are still following me (I hope) and if I don't update the Christmas chapter on time,I will say it now: Merry Christmas,and a Happy New Year!**

**Now click that blue button under this sentence that says "Review this Chapter" and do as instructed.**


	3. Christmas Moments

**Oh wow,I couldn't wait to submit it later!:D Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!**

_Flashy Lights_

_Holiday Songs_

_Snow_

… _Getting Drunk On Eggnog?_

Oh yeah,it was the usual New York Christmas for Percy this year. Well, almost normal anyway. This year, instead of traveling to any different country for Christmas with his mom, Percy decided that is would've been best to have a Christmas Eve party at his house. There would be Christmas songs with rock-and-roll twists, lights, a big Christmas tree, beer, and every other holiday celebration festivities that you could even register in your brain.

Since Percy had recently moved from the apartment to a two story house with a pool in the backyard and a garage (which held plenty of space) and he had a bit of yard extra opposed from his neighbors,he decided to invite the whole Camp (that even including Clarisse). 'Tis the season to be jolly,and full of holly after all.

Percy had planned it out for weeks,even before last month Thanksgiving (with some...'volunteered' help from Travis and Connor at camp) and now that he ad set up all the decorations, food, posters, stereo system, and etc. [with mom's help], he was sure that with his party happening in the next two hours, things would be perfect.

"We really did a good job mom." Percy complimented to Sally. "Thanks again for the help."

"It was my pleasure,hon." Sally replied with a smile. "After all,I want to make sure that you didn't burn the house down just trying to make the popcorn."

"Oh, ha-ha," Percy retorted in polite manner,but still smirked.

After that, Percy decided to get dressed into his more appropriate party clothes: a green-blue shirt with a glowing, bright yellow trident on the front and back, blue jeans with a few purpose holes in them,and a watch his mom gave him for a Christmas present. And of course, he didn't even bother with his hair; it always looked good messy.

The party started around 7:00 p.m.,and when he checked the clock, he saw it was 6. Then Percy remembered that he had to pick up Annabeth from her house at around,at least, 6:00. So,he grabbed his car keys, told his mom where he was going along with a goodbye, got in his car (present from dad),and started the engine to proceed to head off to get Annabeth.

It only took about ten minutes for Percy to get to her house from his,and when he got there,he got out and went to the front door,then knocked on it.

Her dad answered the door,and greeted Percy with a smile,and motioned for him to come in,which he did,and sat on the living room couch while his dad went upstairs to tell Annabeth that Percy was there.

Then, came back down and said to Percy, "She said that she'll be out in a bit."

"'kay." Percy replied as sat down with him.

"So Percy,this party that your having...it's having...'drinks',in particular, hmm?"

"Um,y-yes sir."

"Well, I just wanted to say that I hope for you kids to handle it easy and to not go overboard; at least for you and Annabeth anyway."

"I'll try my best sir." Percy said with a half-smile.

"But um, Percy, I know...teenagers and there hormones these days..."

_Oh god_, thought Percy_, not the talk. And not even by my own parent!_

"...and I know," Mr. Chase continued. "that you and Annabeth aren't a couple yet, but still,I have a feeling that you have some liking for her-am I right?"

"Well, yes." Percy confirmed.

"And boys can get ahead of themselves with these kinds of things,trust me I know. So all I am really trying to say is,I don't want my Annabeth getting hurt or...'experienced' or 'changed' at her age of 17 right now,and instead want wait 'till she is older,okay?"

"Okay." Percy smiled. Then he and shared a hand-shake.

And at that moment,Annabeth came downstairs,and greeted Percy saying, "Hi!"

Percy looked up to see Annabeth an immediately was struck in awe. Annabeth was...beautiful (more than usual) right now! She had on a light shade and amount of light pink mascara and blush on,along with blue hoop earing,small in the size. She wore a purple shirt that was spaghetti trapped and hung down only to her top part of her stomach,showing her cute little bellybutton,and then some black Capri-jeans,which showed her tone,shaved legs that still hypnotized Percy so..as well as some mini heels and a blue-black swirl bracelet. And in her arms was a jacket (guess for when she gets cold,thought Percy).

"Wow Annabeth," Percy started. "You look...stunning."

Annabeth blushed to this. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thanks. So,uh,I guess we better get going then?" Percy gestured to the door.

"With pleasure. Bye Dad!" Annabeth said to Mr. Chase with a kiss to his cheek and a hug.

"Bye sweetie." he replied as he let go of her and opened the front door for them, watching them head to the car.

"Bye, Mr. Chase!" Percy shouted as he opened the door for the passenger seat for Annabeth to get it,

"Buh-Bye Percy!" shouted back. "You kids have fun."

Percy was over to the driver side and was about to get in when Mr. Chase called his name and Percy looked back up to him in confusion.

"Remember what I told you, young man. No. 'Experiences'. Yet." Mr. Chase said in a serious tone as well as with a serious face.

"Of course ,you can count on me!" They Percy scrambled in the car and headed off to his house before Annabeth's dad started the whole lecture there with Annabeth this time close enough to listen.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as she put her seatbelt on.

"Yeah," Percy asked as he proceeded to do the same still having one hand in the wheel to properly maneuver the car.

"What was that my dad was sating to you about remembering what he said?"

Percy blushed lightly at the question. "Uh...it was nothing. You know,just...guy stuff,like 'football' and all." He nervously chuckled.

Annabeth seemed suspicious to Percy's saying this,but just shrugged it off, said a quick,but concerning "Okay..." then they rode in silence the whole way to Percy's house.

**~*~ 10 Minutes Later ~*~**

Once they arrived, it was 6:50. _Only ten minutes till the party..._ Sally was n whee to be found, but left a note saying that she left early for her friends house for the night so that he could have the house to himself for the party.

"That was nice of her." Annabeth said as she peered over his shoulder,reading the note with him.

"Yeah." Percy agreed. "It is...let's get ready for the guests and a wild party."

And so they did. After 5 minutes of checking to make sure everything was in tip-top shape, Annabeth opened the front doors wide open to welcome in the guests while Percy started the holiday music. And after a few minutes,like metal to a magnet, all their friends started to come in and party with one another. Some of the noticeable people to come there were Travis and Katie, Silena and Charlie, Thalia and Nico, Clarisse and Chris,and all other sorts of people! Even Grover and Juniper had a chance to make it. Kinda funny to see Juniper away from her tree at so far a distance,but heh,wouldn't you do the same if you were her species and heard there was gonna be a mad Christmas party that everyone in your camp was going to?...Exactly my point.

Anyway,people everywhere seemed to be having a good time. After a good hour of the party, already half of the drinks and booze were gone, people were doing more grinding that dancing to the music,people were making out on the couches and floor, and doing other drunk, fun stuff...what could be better?

One of the things Percy clearly noticed was Annabeth talking with Thalia and Nico; probably about how things were going with them and all since Thalia was kicked out of the hunters for liking Nico. Percy wanted to make sure he kept his word to Mr. Chase to avoid being the new head-mantle for the Chase living room: He was going to keep Annabeth safe.

Suddenly,there was a loud commotion of screams and squeals. Percy looked over and saw that it was just Travis and Connor hosting their usual Truth and Dare games. And it seemed to be more of the Spin the Bottle themed that Truth or Dare,mind you.

Percy decided to ignore it and shook his head in amusement and disappointment. How he felt sorry for those involved in that game. It made it seem like a train of false love affections: sharing kisses to people you don't even like in any romantic manner,let alone being people you probably don't even know or never knew existed,and all because of some forceful "vow" that never even was said to be a vow that we call "Dares".

Percy snapped out of his thoughts and focused back to Annabeth,noticing that she started coming over to him,a cup full of fruit punch in her hand.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile," How's it going?"

"Okay,I am just bored out of my mind."

"Me too...did you wanna just look around the house a bit, get away from all..." she gestured with her hand all of the loud music and all people, "...this?" she finished.

"Sure." Percy agreed.

And so,Annabeth and Percy decided to go too the second floor where there would be less people. It seems that others were there,but mainly waiting in a line to use the bathroom. Percy and Annabeth just went into Percy's room, looking through all the stuff he had and what not. And to think, Percy actually found things with Annabeth that he never even knew of! He remembered that he had an old Game Boy Advanced in the closet,as well as a few games for it. But sadly no batteries.

"Well that sucks." Percy commented.

"I know," Annabeth replied,"I wanted to play with you."

"Well...I think I have some batteries in my mom's room somewhere. Let me go check"

"I'll be here." Annabeth confirmed as Percy stepped out of the room.

Percy thought that he remembered leaving some Double A batteries in the top shelf of the closet. And he was right.(Wow,that's a first in forever}.

As Percy headed back to his room to play some games with Annabeth. He heard some noises saying "No"..."Stop!"..."...do better."

Confused, Percy inched more towards the noise, eventually discovering all the arguing was coming from his room.

_Annabeth_...

Percy peeked in at the door to see what was going on in there. He noticed that, of course, Annabeth was in there, but there was also a big,buff, and bulky boy in there,a good inch taller than her. It was Ron, an boy from the Apollo cabin. Typical that he would be flirting with her and such. Percy listened at there conversations.

"No Ron!" Annabeth exclaimed at him.

"Come on,Annabeth,hon," Ron continued,a smile on his face as if amused. "I know you want me."

"I know that I don't." Annabeth retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Well, if I know one thing, it's that no one denies on of his wishes." Then Ron not-so-gently grabbed Annabeth's arm.

Annabeth struggled. "Let go of me!"

"I don't think so. Your coming with me to the back bedrooms: your gonna cooperate with me in this." Ron than made a sly, mischievous smile at her that could even impress Travis and Connor so much to even think of asking, "Are you _sure_ that your not a Hermes kid?"

Percy couldn't stand to watch this any longer. It was his job, his willing, his _promise_ to keep Annabeth safe: And he was going to keep it.

"Let her go, you hog!" Percy finally exclaimed as he stood full and tall at the doorway..

Ron and Annabeth looked at him then. Annabeth was relieved to see him, but Ron had opposite feelings.

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" Ron spat angrily.

"I am here to get Annabeth,kick your ass, then play some good old fashion video games with her." Percy said with a smirk.

"I don't think so. And no one calls me a _hog_, for that manner,you dick!" Ron then let go of Annabeth and pounced on Percy. Fight time,I suppose it was.

Although Percy was invincible,Ron was bigger and seemed to be more coordinated with his hits and punches, which made fighting more difficult with him that painful. Ron proceeded to make a left uppercut to Percy's chin, but Percy quickly dodged it,and this time returned the same favor, this time making an impact blow.

_Crack!_

Percy was sure that he had broken Ron's jaw on impact. He blinked and suddenly saw blood run from his chin to the floor. Ron his mouth gingerly and looked at the blood. He then closed his fist angrily and said, "Your gonna get it now,_ Perseus_!" as he lashed out at Percy with fists full of rage.

_ Perseus? Where did _that_ come from? _Percy thought,but soon didn't have time to dwell on that as Ron came at him.

The fight went on as followed. Once or twice,Percy got hit in the stomach, as well as shoulder, but not as badly as Ron got hurt and continued with full force and angle. As he fought, it's as if his body could take care of itself because he had time to think about how as Ron kept making battle calls and insults as well as threats, his voice seemed to be more in-humane and more monstrous than normal. Percy also took account at how Ron didn't seem to have a weapon pulled out with him, like a bow-and-arrow or something,and wasn't trying to mangle Percy even more with him than he was currently doing now with his fists.

_Wait a second._ Percy thought as Ron got kneed in the stomach by his knee. _Half-Bloods all in one place _+_ Monstrous voice and effort =... Oh_ shiz. This was a monster.

And so Percy did something that he would've done a quite a while ago if he had known that Ron was a monster (an actual one,mind you) before. He pulled Riptide from his pants pocket, kicked Ron hard enough in the stomach to have him stumble to give Percy time to click Riptide and have him become that 5-foot Celestial bronze sword that we all know in love.

Percy could've sworn he heard Annabeth yell in a fear-filled voice shout "No Percy!" and was about to stop,but he realized that Annabeth didn't know that Ron was a monster,so Percy wouldn't be a murderer as much as a hero. And so Percy raised Riptide over Ron's head,and with a very hard motion, swung down at Ron. And suddenly, there was a quick, bloody murdered scream from Ron as he simultaneously combusted into a golden spark of golden yellow sparkles that seemed to make the whole room glow and be as hot as hell,then quickly died down. And all that was left of the 'fellow half-blood' Ron was a pool of yellow blood.

Percy's forehead was dripping a bit a sweat, him panting like a dog, and his clothes wrinkly. He stood at his bedroom doorway,looking at a shocked Annabeth,who's jaw was open.

Percy smirked at that. "You know Annabeth,flies can get in you that way." Motioning to her mouth.

Annabeth then closed her mouth as if she just registered that fact as Percy put Riptide away in his pocket. Next, Annabeth came up to Percy, and gave him a big,tight bear-hug. Percy hugged back, but said to her ," Um Annabeth, you know I'm sweaty,right?"

"I honestly don't care, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied.

"Righty-o, Wise Girl."

They then reluctantly let go of each other. Annabeth for some reason looked up and seemed to go wide-eyed,but was wearing a small grin and...was that a,_ blush_, Percy noticed? Wanting to see what caused her action,Percy looked up too and noticed that there was a freshly green,leafy,and hanging down nonchalantly, a mistletoe.

Percy himself blushed,and as he looked down at Annabeth, she suddenly locked lips with him, her eyes closed. Percy was for the first few seconds stunned,but then returned the kiss with so much passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck. They returned so much passion with each other,tongues battling for dominance and all, but mainly enjoying the fact that they had each other.

But reluctantly, they had to break that kiss to gain back some loss air. Even though both of them were now panting, they smiled at each other with new-found love. Suddenly,they heard compliments, wolf-whistles and mainly cheering. The two looked out at the stairway and saw that basically all of Camp was there, clapping and cheering.

"Way to go Perce!" _Grover..._

"I am so glad for you guys!" _Juniper..._

"Took you guys long enough!" _Travis _and _Connor_

" It's about time,Prissy!"_ Do I even need to say?_

While Annabeth was flushed with embarrassment, Percy gleamed with joy. Percy then looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:59 p.m., and 30 seconds till 12,which meant 30 seconds till Christmas.

By the time everyone was informed,it was 15 seconds till,but everyone started at ten. Then they counted down from there.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

...It's almost there.

_6_

_5_

_4_

...Just a little closer. Come on time!

_3_

_2_

_...1!_

Suddenly,everyone shouted with joy. Everyone proceeded to go downstairs, probably to celebrate a bit more before heading home. After 45 seconds,everyone was gone back downstairs,except for Percy and Annabeth. Percy then gave Annabeth a long kiss,again calm, gentle,and full of passion. Then he pulled back and rested his head on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl" Percy whispered to her,happiness clear in his voice.

"Same to you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smile.

_Fa-la-la-la-la,l-la-la...la._

**Well,here it is!:D This honestly is the longest damn thing I have ever written, So I hope you guys will like it. I originally wasn't going to have a fight scene like that, but then I thought "Wait...that would be stupid,because a group of half-bloods in one place **_**has**_** to attract something!" So there. Anyway, I hope you guys have a happy holiday! Happy Hanuka, Merry Christmas, Merry Kwanza,and all that stuff! Felice Naveda!**


	4. Decisions

**I warn you,this is a lemon-based things. No graphic-smut or anything (yet) but it acts as if it is going to lead to it. Enjoy:)**

Percy and Annabeth were panting hard as they came through the door of their home, lips still interlocked, slamming the door shut behind them, roaming each others bodies, basically... 'mating' with each other already right in there living room.

As they got to the bottom steps,Percy had managed to undo one of the straps on the bra of Annabeth's half-naked body (her shirt and pants already demolished in the room) while Annabeth got off Percy's shirt and pant's, leaving only his boxers still covering...somewhat of his body. And that particular natural (and in his case 'common') bulge in his lower regions was sticking out a pretty good distance,practically stroking Annabeth's leg itself as they caressed each others bodies.

In desperate need of some fresh air, Percy and Annabeth finally parted their warn lips from each other,panting heavily as they stared into each others eyes, smiling goof-ily and whatnot.

"Well...that was.." Annabeth started,trying to form the right words.

"Interesting?" Percy teased as he kissed the bridge of her nose.

_ Was it, really?_

"Of course." she responded with pure,definite satisfaction.

Percy chuckled. "Yeah well-" Percy picked Annabeth up bridal style."-I'm not quite through with you yet.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

And before Annabeth could even question that statement,Percy rushed Annabeth upstairs and straight into their bedroom.

He continued the kiss they temporarily stopped in the living room and wrapped one of his arms around Annabeth's waist as he hovered over her, never wanting to break the embrace and he had his other hand rubbing her side softly. Annabeth smiled against the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them (if possible) somewhat closer together.

After a few more swift moves of hands,the two were both bare naked, looking in each others eyes,and right there, practically shouting to one another the current feelings that they had for each other: lust.

_What happens now?_

Percy then proceeded to gingerly wrap his hands to either one of Annabeth's ankles, signaling that he would like to place them over his shoulders for better...'reach' of certain areas right now.

_Should you Annabeth?_

_ Does he really deserve you in such manner?_

_ Do you deserve _him_ in such a way?_

Annabeth bit her bottom lip and anxiousness and a bit a fear, slowly nodded her head 'yes' in response,and Percy gladly took that ticket for opportunity to proceed with the whole point of the agreement.

"Percy?" Annabeth started.

"Annabeth, are you sure you want to do this?" Percy asked her,concern obvious in his voice.

_...Well? Are you,really?_

"...Yes. I want you Percy,and only you. No...I _need_ you Percy. Right now. I know it will hurt very badly, but if it mean to be with you forever,then...so be it." Annabeth said these words with true passion,lust, and love to Percy,smiling widely. Percy returned the smile to her, adding more of that goofy touch of his to it.

"Well...okay." Percy finally replied."If you say your ready." It was his first time too. Can you blame him for being nervous?...Okay then.

"I am." Annabeth confirmed.

"Okay,here goes on the count of three."

_Are you sure about this?_

Annabeth nodded to Percy,biting her bottom lip again.

He sighed. "1..." He began.

_It'll change your life in ways to see mini-you's and mini-Percys'...are you really sure?_

"2..." He continued,now biting his lip.

_It's your last chance to stop...tell him now,if you want?_

Annabeth now gripped the bedsheets,preparing for the embrace that was about to come (and also 'cum').

"...3!" Percy said as he slightly arched his back,back."

_Well then...good luck...Annabeth._

And with that one full thrust forward at a certain 'entrance' and a pain-filled scream proceeded from a certain daughter of Athena,caused by a certain child of Poseidon,the night full of moans, screaming names, rude-wake up calling to the next door neighbors, release,and basic,full on love began,certainly being one to remember for a long time between the two in enjoyment.

Decisions..._they can be hard...but can result in a somewhat _great_ choice..._

**About 700 words this was,discluding the short bolded intro. But,I still like it. Although not long,this chapter was pretty complicated to write. Chapters like this might not come often though,considering that I am the only one hope right now,thus leading to me being able to write things like this. Anyway, review,and again,happy holidays!:D Only 2 days away before Christmas,I am so stoked!*la***


	5. Eyes

Unique.

That was the only word that could describe them,those enchanting green orbs.

Generally anyone could get so lost into them,or interested in them. To some,they remind you of the grass after a light shower,leaving reminisces of the morning dew on them. To others,they could remind you of the stormy sea (when the orbs felt angry or despair) or the gentle waves right after a storm,sky still stormy,yet gentle (usually when happy or with boredom).

That was the special potential those orbs could bring. You would think that anyone could have eyes like that if they were lucky enough in description,but in the real truth,the eyes were very rare to come.

And considering when your parent is an all-mighty powerful god,more specifically part of the big three of all of the Olympian gods,and in even more detailing with power and main creator of the seas and horses,you know that you are somewhat special in that way.

For a while those orbs felt lonely,longing for some kind of..spark or specialty to see often or even better always. The orbs thought they needed to see something amazing,like an out of this world object,or something weird,like a color that no one has ever even thought of before.

But no. When those orbs were introduced to a new place,a new world to add extra drama to his life,he saw another pair of orbs,looking directly at them. An that was the spark they needed.

Those other orbs were too special. They were a stormy gray eyes,and they could tell you from first glance that they can be piercing and fill every bone in your body with fear if they were to get angry or upset (a combination to never be made for those gray orbs,especially when tired).

A while,those two pairs have soon one another and still those green orbs felt that same spark. After a while,when the lips of the green orbs connected with those of the gray orbs,practically electrocutions were spread like wildfire through both orbs,along with the bodies of those orbs,limbs wrapping around each other with quite fierce passion.

Those green orbs completed Percy Jackson in his way, like a magnet.

Those gray orbs completed Annabeth Chase in her way, like iron.

Eventually,those two just _had_ to come together.

**If you guys had some confusion in between,here is what I will define:**

**-When I said those orbs were introduced to a place,a new world,I meant Camp-Half Blood,considering in the books that the camp changed his life,his discovering himself a demigod and all.**

...**that's all I have got. Anymore questions? You know what to do. Review.**

**~Brianna T.**


	6. Fishes

The cool sea breeze carried Annabeth's golden curls slowly behind her cheek as she sat down on the beach sand. Annabeth Chase decided to take a brae from battle practice with her friends at Camp-Half Blood and decided to relax. She was currently barefoot and sunk her feet within the warm sand,not caring that they slid in the crevices of her toes. She sighed,feeling content and making sure she enjoyed the moment she currently had to herself, for she knew that she couldn't feel this great very often.

Annabeth was like this for a good hour or so,often stretching or just standing to move to a different spot here and there, when she realized that the sky was turning slowly from the orange-pinkish evening color,to the almost black night sky. She checked her watch,and it indicated that it was 8:30 p.m.

_ It's half and hour before curfew..._ She thought.

She knew for a fact that everyone would be in their cabins right now,getting ready for bed to face the next day. So,she decided to take a quick dip in the ocean to enjoy more relaxation. Annabeth wasn't much of a fan fan of water,but she made an exception today. She slid off her pants and shirt,leaving her only in her panties and bra,which were good enough for swim wear and laced them under a rock near her.

She walked towards the beach and forcefully walked in till nothing but everything from the base of her neck to everything up was still above water,getting used to the cold feeling that she became engulfed in. After a few minutes, she started moving her arms and feet in the water in appropriate manner, starting to swim around for merriment. Then she,she removed a charm bracelet she got from her mother, Athena, on her birthday and put it on her right wrist. It allowed her a certain blessing from Poseidon,Athena's old enemy, after they eventually settled differences once Annabeth and only son of Poseidon Percy Jackson became friends. The bracelet allowed for her to breath underwater and go t maximum,20 extra feet down into deep waters past the max amount of water pressure the average human body could handle.

Annabeth smiled slightly at the thought, then went down in the waters,continuing to swim around for a while. It was a good amount of time,seeming like ten,before Annabeth decided it was time to go back to her cabin for bed when she became suddenly surrounded by a school of fish. She was truly mesmerized by the sight right in front of her.

She felt then as they glided past her skin,skin feeling surprising smooth as there scales were brushed back. The fish were a variety of colors,from blue to pink,and has some of the strangest, yet creative patterns, such as and all blue fish, with reddish stripes on his side and a suddenly green shade color around his gills. Annabeth was feeling a bit in peace with herself at this but suddenly,all of the fish fled when this one gray fish came with a big scar running down from it's left eye to moth and one scar near its gills. It sort of reminded her of Luke's scars. It came at Annabeth and suddenly bit at her charm bracelet and tugged back, now obviously trying to break it off.

Annabeth desperately swatted at the fish, trying to stop it. The good thing was that she wasn't that deep in waters,but she knew that at this level,she could easily lose breath quickly and drown,possibly dying. But sadly,that thought came true. The fish suddenly flipped around once and as he did so,tugged hard, stinging Annabeth's wrist,and released. She pulled her arm up to nurse it,and as she did,the bracelet came off,and the fish took it in it's mouth and swam off,obviously letting off an glow of victory and satisfaction of its fight.

But Annabeth quickly swam up, desperately trying to get to air,but was too late. As she came close,she was so excited that she let that breath of air she was holding out and her lungs started to burn. She flailed her arms, as if that would help,but it didn't,and suddenly went limp,and felt absolutely nothing. And not the numb kind of nothing,,but as if her soul has left her own body and died somewhere.

Annabeth didn't know if she was somehow "dreaming" or not,but after the lifelessness of herself, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and bring her up,the breeze making her even colder than she was,and then everything became pure black.

Annabeth slowly came back,and calmly opened her eyes. She could barely feel her body, but at least she could feel something. She had a pain-splitting headache,but embraced the tight pain as she looked arounf the room she was in. It seemed familiar,but she couldn't add up the facts.

Okay, lets remember the basics.

_Her name was Annabeth Chase._

_ Her best friend was Percy...Jackson,maybe._

_ She was a demigod._

_ Her mother was Athena,goddess of Wisdom._

_ She lived at a place called Camp-Half Blood, the safest place for demigods._

She looked around once more in the room. She instantly knew then that she was in the infirmary. She also suddenly remember all of the events that happened in the ocean,and understood it all...except for the fact of how she was still even alive. She should be dead,she was in the ocean, unconscious,how could she even have gotten back to land...

Then she remembered those pair of arms. They felt so firm,so comforting, that is was familiar up to the point that is hurt her head even more just trying to succumb all the information it.

_ Ughh..._ Annabeth groaned,then heard a rustling to her left. She looked in that direction and noticed that a boy seemed to be yawning,probably awakening from a nap. And she tought he was cute. He had messy black hair,long,slim arms,tone abs (a six-pack,she took notice of) since he wasn't wearing a shirt,and had on only black pants. His body seemed to be went.

The boy then got up,eyes still closed,and stretched. He was pretty tall too,maybe a good 2-3 inches taller than Annabeth. He oped his eyes,which were an intense blue-green color-like the ocean sea. Annabeth instantly knew who this was.

She managed to croak out, "Hey Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled to this," Hey Wise Girl." He walked towards her bed and knelt down to get to her elevation."I'm glad you woke up."

"Sorry to worry you." Annabeth replied with concern.

"Don't be. Just glad that you okay."

Annabeth smiled sympathetically at him. Then,she remembered the question she had for him.

"Hey, Percy..." she started.

"Yes?"

"How did I get here?" She asked seriously, her intense eyes implying that she wanted truth.

"I got you out."

Annabeth wasn't expecting that as she jumped slightly by surprise." You did? How?"

"I was walking along the beach just to clear my mind of...some things when I saw that somewhere in the water it was splashing wildly. I swam towards there and saw a gray small shark bumped into me with something in its mouth and it fell. Then. I swam more towards where the splashing was and saw you,so I brought you up and carried you all the way here. Chiron tended your wounds and I was staying here here to see if you would wake up yet." Percy said this with truth smothered all over his voice and words.

"That's really sweet Percy." Annabeth then looked at his shorts. "But you didn't change? It's pretty cold in here you know."

"I would rather get hypothermia than leave you for a minute." Percy held Annabeth's hand at this,closing his fingers around it,being firm,yet gentle.

"Wow...I can't believe it..."

Percy looked a bit confused,"Can't believe what?"

Annabeth smirked,"You actually said 'hypothermia' without a stutter." Then she giggled.

Percy smiled and laughed along with her. Then they looked each other in the eye and stopped laughing. They stared at each other intently and with a look of strange admiration. Then,both started leaning towards each other till they connected lips.

The kissed they shared was with true passion for one another. Annabeth sat up,acting as if she had no pain,and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and tangled his hair between her fingers. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them closer together. Here and there a moans would escape the lips of the two lovers,showing how much they were enjoying the moment. Annabeth was now caressing Percy's abs with a hand now untangled from Percy's hair,and Percy moving with rhythm to Annabeth's massaging.

After a few minutes,the two eventually had to come up for air, panting as the still looked at each other,one resting their forehead upon the other.

It was now Percy's turn to say, "...Wow."

"Yeah." Annabeth panted,still mesmerized by this moment as she was with the fish.

"You know,I have never thought I would see the day for Annabeth Chase to kiss a fish, or a fish boy for that matter." Percy said with a smirk.

"Oh,well," Annabeth lightly brushed her lips along Percy's nose," I beg to differ."

And thus,they reconnected and made another moment of true love and passion, both truly showing they have fell for one another.

_Maybe swimming with the fishes wasn't all that bad...especially kissing one either._

**I really loved this chapter,it was so cute and quite descriptive like the Christmas chapter. Enjoy this one I hope,It mean a lot to me!**


End file.
